Versteckte Gefühle
by YaoJin
Summary: Harriet Potter ist in ihrem zweiten jahr als plötzlich seltsame Dinge geschehen. Leute werden versteinert, eine Hetzjagd beginnt.... Und ihre Freundin Ronda Weasley verliebt sich in der Dunkelheit....
1. Eine neue Liebe und ein Versprechen

Hogwarts ist ein Mädcheninternat und somit wird aus Harry – Harriet, Ron- Ronda, Draco-Diana usw. Viel spaß...

„..." sprechen

... Erinnerungen/ Gedanken

(...) Meine Kommentare

... Geschriebenes

„Kannst du deine Strümpfe nicht noch auffälliger hochziehen?" fragte Hermine Harriet genervt, als diese auch schon lasziv ihre halterlosen Strümpfe hoch zog. Harriet Potter war das beliebteste Mädchen der Hogwarts-Schule für magische Mädchen. Sie war sehr hübsch und hatte einen makellosen Körper, bis auf eine kleine, blitzförmige Narbe, die ihre Stirn zierte.

Diese hatte sie sich zugezogen, als sie ein Jahr alt war.

Lord Voldemort, der grausamste Magier aller Zeiten, wollte sie damals umbringen. Warum, weiss niemand. Doch Harriet überlebte aus unerfindlichen Gründen und trug nur diese Narbe davon, während ihre Eltern nicht so viel Glück hatten. Sie starben, was Harriet nur schwer verkraftete.

Das erste Jahr auf Hogwarts hatte sie versucht diese Narbe zu überschminken. Doch da sie immer wieder zum Vorschein kam, hatte sie sich nun einen Pony wachsen lassen.

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Das war eigentlich ironisch gemeint, Harriet." Harriet grinste. „Weiss ich doch." Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Rock etwas an und zog aus ihrem Strumpfband eine Zigarettenpackung und ein Feuerzeug. Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an und zog langsam daran. Hermine sah ihr missbilligend zu. „Wolltest du nicht damit aufhören?" Harriet nickte und nahm einen weiteren Zug. „Wieso tust du es dann nicht?" Harriet zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiss es nicht. Irgendwie brauch ich das manchmal. Außerdem sind das keine Muggelzigaretten. Sie sind magisch. In ihnen ist kein Teer oder sonstiges... Sie sind imgrunde nur Placebos." Hermine sah sie irritiert an. „Warum rauchst du sie dann?" Harriet schaute nun ebenfalls irritiert. „Du hast Recht. Ich sollte wieder mit den Richtigen anfangen," sagte sie, ward die Zigarette aud den Boden und trat sie aus, als sie auch schon aus ihrem Strumpfband eine zweite Packung Zigaretten (Muggelzigaretten) nahm und sich daraus eine anzündete.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich, Harriet." „Und du bist eine Besserwisserin," sagte Harriet lachend.

Es war schon seltsam, dass sie mit jemandem wie Hermine befreundet war. Nicht, dass sie schlimm wäre, - denn das, war sie ganz und gar nicht. Hermine war sehr hübsch und gertenschlank. Ihre gelockten, braunen Haare hingen ihr bis über die Schultern. Sie war stets höflich und hilfsbereit. Anfangs schien sie Harriet etwas zu spießig. Sie wusste alles besser (was sie heute noch tat), kannt alle Regeln der Schule und versuchte immer die Beste zu sein. Sie war hochintelligent und kannte alle Schulbücher auswendig, doch man konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie sich soviel Mühe gab, wenn man bedachte, aus was für einer Familie sie kam. Denn ihre Eltern waren Muggel. Nur sie war „magisch". Deshalb wollte sie vermutlich allen zeigen, dass auch Muggelgeborene es weit bringen konnten.

Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr, als sie plötzlich gegen etwas lief und hinfiel. Langsam blickte sie auf. Vor ihr stand Diana Malfoy und links und rechts von ihr Veronica Crabbe und Gale Goyle, denen die Dummheit schon fast aus ihren fetten, gorillaartigen Gesichtern zu springen schien.

Diana hingegen war das genaue Gegenteil.

Sie hatte schulterlange, hellblonde Haare, die ihr teilweise ins Gesicht fielen und eine Himmelfahrtsnase, die ganz ihrer Hochnäsigkeit entsprach. Im Mund hatte sie einen Lolli, den sie genüsslich lutschte und sie trug an fast jedem Finger einen Ring. Ihre Bluse hatte sie immer bis zum BH-Ansatz offen und ihren Pollunder trug sie erst gar nicht (Egal ob das erlaubt war oder nicht!) Doch egal wie hübsch sie war, ihr Charakter war sehr (!) hässlich.

Sie war eitel, reich, stammt aus einer langen Generation von Zauberern, war egoistisch und hinterlistig.

Sie grinste fies und nahm ihren Lolli aus dem Mund. „Na, wen haben wir denn da?... Die ´Loser-Connection´...Und wo ist euer drittes Mitglied?... Wie heisst sie doch gleich?...BOMBA, das arme WIESEL?" Veronica und Gale lachten laut auf, während Harriet sie wütend ansah. „Ihr Name ist Ronda. Ronda Weasley." „Sag ich doch, W-I-E-S-E-L!... Aber man muss wahrscheinlich nur dem Gestank folgen, bei DEN abgetragenen Klamotten... Die sind ja schon Five-Hand und nicht mehr Second-Hand."

„Was?" Hinter Harriet stand plötlich Ronda.

Ronda war ein zierliches, bleiches Mädchen. Sie entsprach voll und ganz den Vorstellungen einer Hexe im Mittelalter. Sie hatte lange, rote Haare, grüne Augen und Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Sie war sehr hübsch, fast so, als stamme sie von Elfen ab und sie weckte in jedem Jungen, der sie erblickte, den Beschützerinstinkt, da sie so zerbrechlich wirkte.

Ronda blickte verletzt zu Diana hinüber. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, als sie sich auch schon umdrehte und weglief.

Hermine wollte ihr hinterher laufen, doch Harriet hielt sie fest und sah Diana wütend an. "Das war ekelhaft von dir... Komm, Hermine. Wir gehen!" Harriet zog Hermine mit sich. "Wir kommen zu spät zum Unterricht... Um Ronda kümmern wir uns später."

Im Unterricht blickte Harriet sich um. Ronda war immer noch nicht da. Vermutlich verkroch sie sich irgendwo und weinte sich die Augen aus. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie von Diana oder anderen gehänselt wurde. Sie tat Harriet leid, aber was sollte sie tun?

Noch einmal blickte sie sich um, als sie einen weiteren leeren Platz entdeckte. Der Platz von Diana. Sie begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Hoffentlich trafen die zwei nicht aufeinander.

Währenddessen...

Diana saß im Mädchenwaschraum und rauchte gerade eine zigarette, als sie plötzlich hörte wie jemand reinkam. Schnell warf sie die Zigarette in die Toilette und verhielt sich ruhig. "Weisst du, du solltest dir das nicht gefallen lassen," hörte man eine Stimme sagen.

Es war Prudence Weasley, die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor und Schwester von Ronda Weasley. Dann hörte man eine zweite Stimme. "Was soll ich denn machen?" Es war Ronda. Diana stellte sich näher an die Toilettentür, um alles mitzubekommen. Ronda atmete tief ein. "In Dianas Nähe fühöe ich mich wie ein NICHTS!" Man hörte ein verächtliches Schnauben. "DAS ist Blödsinn, Ronda. Du bist kein NICHTS. Du bist ein hübsches, ehrliches und treues Mädchen. Und das zählt mehr, als alles andere, glaub mir." "Ich weiss... und eigentlich..." "Eigentlich was?" Ronda seufzte. "Ach nichts... Mir geht es auch wieder gut... Danke." "Nicht der Rede wert. Und jetzt geh besser zum Unterricht." Prudence verließ den Raum. "Eigentlich," begann Ronda erneut flüsternd. "Eigentlich mag ich sie ja... sehr... Vielleicht sogar zu sehr!"

Diana erschrak. Ronda hatte dies nur geflüstert, dennoch erschien es ihr lauter als alles andere. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und sie begann nachzudenken. Hatte sie wirklich etwas gegen Ronda? Oder wurde ihr das nur immer eingeredet, von Freunden und Familie? Hätte sie Ronda noch vor wenigen Minuten verspottet, so hatte sie nun ganz andere Gefühle. Sie hörte wie sich Ronda zur Tür bewegte. Nein, sie soll nicht gehen, hörte sie in ihrem Innern.

Schnell öffnete sie die Toilettentür, rannte zur Tür und hielt diese zu. "Nein!" Ronda erschrak. "Was...?" Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und drängte sich an die Tür. "Wie lange bist du schon hier?" "Lange genug, um dein Geständnis mitzubekommen." Dianas Stimme zitterte. Ronda sah sie verwirrt und entsetzt an. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie sank auf die Knie. "Dann mach was du willst... Mach dich über mich lustig... oder demütige mich, wie du es schon immer getan hast... Es ist mir egal, was du tust... aber lass mich danach bitte endlich in Ruhe... Ich ertrage das nicht mehr." Diana schluckte. "Ich darf tun was ich will?" Ronda hatte das Gefühl einen Pakt mit dem Teufel einzugehen, dennoch nickte sie. "Wenn du mich dafür nie wieder so verletzt." Diana holte tief Luft. "Schließ deine Augen." "Warum?" "Tu es einfach," fauchte Diana und Ronda erschrak. Diana schüttelte den Kopf. "Ähm... ich meine... bitte," fügte sie sanft hinzu. Ronda verstand nicht was Diana vor hatte, jedoch tat sie es. Langsam hockte sich Diana vor Ronda und ließ ihre Augen auf deren Gesicht ruhen.

Ihr Gesicht war so sanft und ihre Haut so zart, wie von keiner anderen. Das war ihr nie aufgefallen. Sie hatte fast etwas von einer Elfe oder einer Veela an sich, so schön erschien sie Diana plötzlich. Sie bemerkte wie Ronda vor Aufregung begann schneller zu atmen. Auch Dianas Atem wurde schneller. Egal was sie vorher von Ronda gehalten oder welche Gefühle sie vorher gehabt hatte, nun verspürte sie nur noch eins. Langsam beugte sie sich vor und küsste Ronda. Diese riss die Augen auf und stiess Diana von sich. "Was...?" Diana sah sie flehend an. "Bitte..." "Was sollte das?" Ronda rückte ängstlich zur Tür hinüber. "Bitte hör mir zu." Diana hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Ich... ich werde dich nie mehr verletzen... Ich schwöre es dir." "Wie... wieso?" "Weil..." Diana suchte nach Worten. Nach Worten die erklären konnten, was da eben mit ihr passiert war. "Weil ich glaube, dass ich dich liebe." "Was?" "Bis eben empfand ich noch anders. Aber als ich gehört habe, was du empfindest, da... da änderte sich das. Ich... ich spürte so ein Kribbeln in mir... und dann... ich wollte nicht, dass du so einfach gehst... Bitte glaub mir." Ronda sah sie verwirrt und traurig an. "Nein... ich... ich kann es nicht... ICH KANN ES NICHT!", schrie sie und sprang auf. "RONDA," rief sie. "RONDA...BLEIB STEHEN!" Diana seufzte. "Mein Vater wird mich umbringen, wenn er das erfährt." Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Ich sollte zum Unterricht." Langsam schleppte sie sich zum Klassenzimmer, in dem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet wurde.

Ronda, - immer noch verwirrt über das Geschehene-, saß nun alleine in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Vorsichtig strich sie sich über die Lippen. Dianas Kuss war sehr zärtlich und warm gewesen. Doch was sollte sie darüber denken.

War sie wirklich an ihr interessiert? Stimmte, was sie sagte oder war alles eine Lüge? War alles nur eine List? Eine neue Demütigung? Sie atmete tief ein. Ihre Hände zitterten bei dem Gedanken. Nein... SO gemein würde selbst Diana nicht sein. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, sie würde sie nie mehr verletzen? Ronda begann zu lächeln. „Das wäre schön."

„Willst du nichts mehr essen?" Harriet deutete auf Rondas Teller, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf. Geistesabwesend sah sie zum Slytherin - Tisch.

Diana redete gerade mit Veronica Crabbe, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandte. Plötzlich sah Diana auf und als sie Ronda bemerkte, lächelte sie. Es war kein gemeines Lächeln, wie sie es von Diana kannte, sondern ein liebevolles Lächeln, wie das eines Freundes. Ronda lächelte zurück. Diana machte eine Geste und bevor sich Ronda versah, war Diana auch schon aufgestanden. Langsam kam sie auf sie zu. „Na, Narbengesicht - Potter..." „Halt die Klappe, Diana." Diana ging um den Tisch herum, als Ronda plötzlich ein Tippen im Rücken bemerkte. Sie sah Diana hinterher, als sie plötzlich hinter sich einen kleinen Zettel bemerkte. Schnell schmiss sie ihre Gabel auf den Boden. „Oh Nein,... Ich habe meine Gabel fallen lassen." Hermine sah sie irritiert an, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht weiter drum.

Ronda beugt sich nach unten, hob ihre Gabel auf und ließ den Zettel im Ärmel verschwinden. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und sah sich um. Die anderen schienen sie im Moment gar nicht zu beachten. Vorsichtig entfaltete Ronda den Zettel und begann zu lesen.

Würde gerne mit dir reden. Wir treffen uns während des Essens in der Bibliothek. Diana

Ronda lächelte und steckte den Zettel in ihre Schultasche.

Einige Zeit später...

„Ronda?... Wo gehst du hin?" Ronda stand schon auf den Stufen hoch zum Gryffindir-Turm. „Ich... Ich bin müde," sagte sie schnell und gähnte. „Ich geh... ähh... mich was hinlegen." „Aber jetzt ist Mittagessen." Ronda schüttelte den Kopf. „Keinen Hunger." „Okay."

Die anderen machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle, als Ronda auch schon vorsichtig um die Ecke sah. Kaum waren die anderen in der Halle verschwunden, rannte sie die Treppe wieder hinunter und rannte eine andere Treppe hinauf. Und zwar die Treppe zur Bibliothek. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür.

An einem Schreibtisch, fast direkt neben der Tür, saß Madame Pince, die Bibliothekarin. Sie hatte ein strenges Gesicht, ihre Haare straff zurück und hochgesteckt und eine altmodische, kitschige Brille zierte ihr Gesicht.

Sie beäugte jeden, der die Bibliothek betrat, misstrauisch, als wären die Schüler wildgewordene Verrückte, die jeden Moment plötzlich aufspringen und Bücher ´verunreinigen´ würden. (So nannte sie es, wenn Eselsohren, Risse oder ähnliches in den Büchern waren)

Doch Ronda nickte nur kurz und wanderte dann weiter durch die schier endlosden Gänge, wo Bücher wie Gammeln mit Guhlen oder Enzyklopädie der Zauberei des 18. Jhr. standen. Sie ging gerade an einem Regal mit einer Ausgabe von Jüngere Entwicklungen der Zauberei vorbei, als ihr plötzlich jemand den Mund zuhielt und sie zwischen zwei Regale zog. Als sie sich umdrehte stand Diana vor ihr. Sie bedeutete ihr leise zu sein und nahm ihr langsam die Hand vom Mund.Ronda sah verlegen zu Boden. „Ähm... du... du wolltest mit mir reden?" Diana nickte. „Du... du hast mich beim Frühstück angelächelt. Heisst das,... dass du mir glaubst?" Ronda begann zu lächeln. „Ja..., dass heisst es." „Wirklich?" „Wirklich." Diana rutschte näher. „Darf ich... dich dann noch einmal küssen?" „Was?" Ronda lachte. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Diana nickte. Ronda wurde rot und sah sich um. „Gut... ähm... okay, aber... nur wenn du die Augen schließt."

Diana schloß die Augen, während ronda sich langsam vorbeugte. Sie spürte Dianas heißen Atem auf ihrer haut und schloß nun ebenfalls die Augen.

Im nächsten Moment trafen sich auch schon ihre Lippen. Das wundervollste Gefühl für Ronda... seit langem.

Ende von Kapitel 1


	2. Die geöffnete Kammer

Kapitel 2

Dieses Kapitel enthält teilweise extrem alberne Ergüsse. Verzeiht sie mir

Harriet trat aus dem Klassenzimmer von McGonagall. Sie hatte bis gerade an ihrer Strafarbeit gesessen. Die hatte sie bekommen, weil sie am Anfang des neuen Schuljahres mit Hilfe von Flohpulver im Kamin im Lehrerzimmer landete. Und alles nur, weil so ein komisches, kleines Wesen namens Dobby ihr den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ versperrt hatte. Na gut, sie konnte es nicht beweisen, dass er es war, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher. Schließlich war er oder es (?) der einzige, der verhindern wollte, dass Harriet zur Schule zurückkehrt. Doch Harriet war einfach in einen Baumarkt gegangen, stellte sich, als keiner hinsah in einen Kamin und benutzte das restlich Flohpulver aus ihrer Tasche. Da sie jedoch Hogwarts sagte, konnte sie in jedem Kamin landen. Doch sie landete im Lehrerzimmer.  
Langsam schritt sie durch die Gänge, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm.  
Sie blieb stehen. Ein Keuchen und Krächzen war zu hören. „...Meeeeiiiinnnn Schaaattttzzzz..." Harriet war wie versteinert. Da war es wieder. „... Meeeeiiiinnnn Schaaattttzzzz..." Plötzlich kamen ihr Ronda und Hermine entgegen. Harriet sah sie entsetzt an. „Habt ihr das auch gehört?" Hermine nickte. „Wo kommt das her?" Harriet dachte nach. „Ich glaube.. ich glaube, es kam aus dieser Richtung."  
Vorsichtig bogen sie um die Ecke, wo Harriet hingezeigt hatte und gingen langsam dem Gang nach, als Ronda plötzlich innehielt. „...Meeeeiiiinnnn Schaaattttzzzz..." „Iiiiihhh!" „Da", schrie Harriet und zeigte nach vorne. „Igitt, ich bin auf eine Spinne getreten." Ronda wusch ihren Schuh mit einem Taschentuch ab und ging Harriet hinterher. Dort war es. Das, was diese Geräusche machte, war... „NORA? (Neville) ... Sag mal, kannst du nicht ins Bett gehen, wenn du erkältet..." Hermine und die anderen hielten inne. Oben, über der knienden, weinenden und krächzenden Nora, hing Trevor, die Kröte von Nora, leblos an einem Kerzenständer und neben dieser stand in großer, roter Schrift geschrieben:

„DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS IST VON NUN AN WIEDER GEÖFFNET! FEINDE DES ERBEN, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT! ICH HAB EUCH ETWAS MITGEBRACHT!"

Kaum hatten die 3 das gelesen, kamen auch schon die anderen Schüler der 4 Häuser. Einige hörte man ängstlich schluchzen, andere standen nur gelangweilt da. Eine Hufflepuff - Schülerin namens Susan Bones fing hysterisch an zu weinen. „WIR WERDEN STERBEN!... WIR WERDEN ALLE STERBEN!"  
Georgina Weasley (George) rannte zu ihr hinüber und ohrfeigte sie. „Sag mal… Kannst du zwischen den Zeilen lesen?" Ängstlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, als Georgina sie auch schon zu den anderen zurück schubste. „Dann halt den Mund, wenn du nichts zu sagen hast."  
Alle starten sie wie gebannt auf die Schrift. Plötzlich teilte sich die Menge und aus ihr ging Dumbledore hervor. Außerdem folgten ihm Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall und weitere Lehrer – zuletzt Aragorn, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
Er war ein wettergegerbter Mann, dessen Haare ihm wild ins Gesicht hingen. Zusätzlich hatte er einen 3 – Tage – Bart. Seine Kleidung war schwarz und sah aus, als würde er sie 3 Wochen am Stück tragen. Ganz mutige Schüler nannten ihn „Streicher" oder „Oh Captain, mein Captain." Immer trug er einen Schlangenring und ein Schwert bei sich. Anduril – Die Flamme des Westens, nannte er es. Wozu man ein Schert in einer Schule braucht? Eigentlich gar nicht, doch all diese Dinge waren Erinnerungen aus alten Zeiten. Denn damals lebte er noch in Mittelerde, ein riesiger Ort in Neuseeland. Dort hatte er Schlachten ausgefochten, bei denen er als Held hervorging und König von Gondor – ein kleiner Vorort von Mittelerde - wurde. Damals heiratete er auch Arwen, eine Elbin – ähnlich einer Veela. Doch irgendwann wurde ihm der Job als König zu langweilig. Er übertrug seine Pflichten seiner Frau und bat Peter Jackson – Oberstes Mitglied des LOTR – Ministeriums – um Versetzung. So kam er nach Hogwarts. Dennoch verfiel er oft in alte Gewohnheiten. Zum Beispiel fing er oft grundlos an elbisch – die Sprache seiner Frau – zu sprechen, zu murmeln, zu singen oder Spuren zu lesen – auch wenn gar keine da waren.  
Langsam ging Dumbledore zu Nora hinüber und half ihr auf. „Keine Angst, Miss Longbottom. Ihre Kröte ist nur versteinert, nicht tot. … Poppy? Bringen sie Miss Longbottom bitte in den Krankenflügel." Mme Pomfrey nahm Nora in den Arm und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.  
Dumbledore sah wieder in die Runde. „Alle gehen wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und bleiben da… alle bis auf…." Sein Blick fiel auf Ronda, Harriet und Hermine. „…. Euch drei."  
Alle gingen, während die drei mit angsterfülltem Gesicht da standen. „Was ist passiert, Miss Potter? Sie waren nicht beim Abendessen!"  
Bevor Harriet etwas sagen konnte, erhob auch schon McGonagall ihre Stimme. „Bis vor etwa 5 Minuten war Miss Potter noch bei mir, wegen ihrer Strafarbeit. Die Sache mit dem Flohpulver, sie wissen schon." Dumbledore nickte. „Ich verstehe."  
Plötzlich trat Aragorn hervor. „Ich kann ihnen erklären was hier passiert ist." Harriet sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ach ja?" Im selben Moment hockte er sich auf den Boden. „Sehen sie das?" Er deutete vor sich hin. „Eine Kriech – Spur." „Eine was?" „Eine Kriech – Spur. Eindeutig!" Er sah sich um. „Hier stand ein Mädchen." Er deutete vor die Wand. „Dieses Mädchen hat dann die Wand bemalt,… mit roter Abdeckfarbe… Außerdem war hier noch etwas… etwas großes, ohne Beine und Arme… es kroch… und es war nass… dieses etwas hob das Mädchen hoch zum schreiben… DA!... Eine dritte Spur.. Das ist die Spur von der Kröte… Sie kam kurz nach den beiden… Sie sprang in die Pfütze… und dann…" Er sah zum Kerzenständer hinauf. „ .. dann hat das Mädchen sie aufgehängt… Arme Kröte."  
Dumbledore sah ihn verwirrt an, als Aragorn sich auch schon wieder erhob. „Natürlich, ist das nur eine Vermutung… Aber eine sehr logische, finden sie nicht?" Dumbledore blickte irritiert. „Ähm ja.. Also sie drei dürfen jetzt gehen." Professor Snape trat vor. „Aber…" „Nichts aber, Severus… Man ist solange unschuldig, bis die Schuld bewiesen wurde." Professor Snape schnaubte, sagte jedoch nichts mehr.  
Dumbledore nahm die Kröte herunter und er und die anderen gingen und ließen Harriet, Hermine und Ronda allein zurück.


	3. Ein Streit

Ein Streit

McGonagall schritt zum Pult hinüber auf dem ein Vogel saß. „Heute werden wir die Tiere vor uns in Trinkpokale verwandeln…. Und das geht so. 1 – 2 – 3 … Veraverto." In Windeseile verwandelte sich der Vogel in einen wunderschönen, kristallenen Trinkpokal. Ein begeistertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen, als McGonegall auch schon auf die Schüler zuging. „Wer möchte es versuchen? Ah Miss Weasley… 1 – 2 – 3 Veraverto." Ronda nickte. Dreimal tippte sie ihre Ratte ´Krätze´ an. „Ververto." Krätze verwandelte sich – jedoch nicht in einen Trinkpokal, sondern in eine Kaffeekanne. Professor McGonagall blickte irritiert. "Ähm, nicht richtig, Miss Weasley... Aber auch nicht schlecht... Wer möchte es nun versuchen? … Ahhh Miss Granger."  
Hermine sah sie beunruhigt an. „Professor.. was… was hat es mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich?" McGonagall sah unsicher zu ihr. „Also gut.. Sie alle wissen ja, dass Hogwarts vor über 1000 Jahren gegründet wurde und zwar von den vier größten Zauberern der damaligen Zeit. Und zwar von Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Nun 3 von ihnen arbeiteten Hand in Hand… einer nicht… Salazar Slytherin war für eine härtere Auslese, was die Schüler betraf. Er war der Meinung, dass Studium der Zauberei stünde nur den durch und durch magischen Familien zu. So kam es zum Streit und Salazar Slytherin verließ Hogwarts. Doch bevor er ging – so heißt es – hatte er eine geheime Kammer in das Schloss eingebaut und er schwor, dass irgendwann sein Erbe kommen, die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen, das Grauen darin entfesseln und somit doch noch die Schule von all jenen säubern würde, die - nach Slytherins Meinung – es nicht wert seien Zauberei zu studieren."  
Wieder hob Hermine die Hand. „Was genau… verbirgt sich in der Kammer des Schreckens?" McGonagall atmete tief ein. „Es heißt, …. Die Kammer beherberge ein MONSTER."

„Was glaubt ihr, wer die Kammer geöffnet hat?" fragte Hermine, als sie am Ende der Stunde den Flur entlang gingen. Harry sah sich um und flüsterte: „Bestimmt Malfoy. Die ist doch zu allem fähig." Ronda blickte verwirrt zu Diana, die genau an diesem Moment vorbei gingen.  
Sie erinnerte sich alles was Diana ihr gesagt hatte…

Erinnerung:  
- Langsam beugte sich Diana vor und küsste Ronda zärtlich. Diese riss die Augen auf und stieß Diana von sich. „WAS?" Diana sah sie flehend an. „Bitte…" „Was sollte das?" Ronda rückte ängstlich zur Tür hinüber. „Bitte hör mir zu!" Diana hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich werde dich nie mehr verletzen…. Ich schwöre es dir." „Wie.. Wieso?" „Weil….. weil ich glaube, dass ich dich liebe." „Was?" –  
„Heißt das, du glaubst mir?" „Ja, dass heißt es." „Wirklich?" „Wirklich." „Darf ich…. Darf ich dich dann noch mal küssen?" –  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie und begann Ronda am Hals zu küssen -  
Erinnerung Ende:

„Ronda? Ronda?" Ronda zuckte zusammen. „Was?" „Glaubst du nicht auch, dass es Malfoy ist?" Ronda sah verstört zu Boden. „Ich… Ich weiß es nicht… Ich.. ich gehe auf mein Zimmer." Harriet sah Ronda verwirrt nach. „Was war das denn gerade?"  
Ronda ging so schnell sie konnte. Sie wollte jetzt alleine sein. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, als sie plötzlich Gale (Gregory Goyle) anrempelte, die neben Diana und Veronica Crabbe ging. „Hey", rief Gale, doch Ronda ging einfach weiter. Diana sah ihr beunruhigt nach. „Geht schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach."  
Langsam und unauffällig folgte sie Ronda, bis sie nach draußen kamen.  
Diana packte Ronda am Arm. „Was ist los, Ronda?" Ronda drehte sich zu ihr. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und sie erschrak. „Diana…? Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?" flüsterte sie. „Du hast geweint… Warum?" „Uns könnte jemand sehen." „Sag es mir." Ronda atmete tief ein. „Bist.. bist du der Erbe Slytherins?" Diana sah sie entsetzt an. „Was?" „Bist du es?" Diana ließ sie entgeistert los. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" „Bitte sag es mir." Diana spürte wie Wut in ihr aufstieg. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre dazu imstande jemanden umzubringen oder was weiß ich, was dieser Erbe tut?" Ronda sah stumm zu Boden.  
„Dann habe ich meine Antwort… Schön, dass du mir soviel vertraust, " sagte sie ironisch und wollte gehen, doch Ronda hielt sie am Arm fest. „Diana, ich meinte es nicht so." Diana riss sich los. „Ich weiß, wie du es gemeint hast. Ich bin von Slytherin, also bin ich automatisch eine Mörderin, Totesserin oder Schwarzmagierin, nicht wahr?.. Aber weißt du was? Mit so einer Einstellung bist auch du nicht würdig Zauberei zu studieren."  
WHÄMMM  
Diana fasste sich an ihre Wange. Sie war heiß und rot. Ronda starrte auf ihre Hand und sank auf die Knie. Sie war den Tränen nahe. „Das… das wollte ich nicht." Diana fuhr sich durch die Haare und hockte sich neben Ronda. „Ist schon okay… Ich hab's verdient." Sie seufzte. „Jetzt schreien wir uns schon an… obwohl wir es gar nicht wollen… Weißt du… Ich habe auch Angst, Ronda." Ronda sah auf. „Wirklich?" „Ja", sagte Diana ernst. „Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in Acht – Was damit wohl gemeint ist?"  
Sie warf einen Stein von sich. „Na ja.. wir haben eh nichts zu befürchten. .. Wir sind schließlich Reinblüter." Ronda wurde kreidebleich. „Aber Hermine und Harriet sind es nicht." „Keine Angst… Denen wird schon nichts passieren… Obwohl ich es Harriet manchmal wünschen würde." Ronda nahm Dianas Hand. „Ich weiß, du magst sie nicht, aber so etwas sollte man nicht mal seinen Feinden wünschen… Außerdem ist sie MEINE Freundin." Diana nickte. „In Ordnung."

Ronda betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine und Harriet saßen vor dem Kamin. Sie winkten Ronda zu sich. „Wir haben einen Plan." Ronda sah sie verwirrt an. „was meinst du?" „Na um herauszufinden, ob Malfoy der Erbe Slytherins ist." Ronda schluckte. „Was.. Was für ein Plan?" Hermine begann zu flüstern. „Es gibt einen Trank… der nennt sich Vielsaft – Trank. Mit diesem Trank kann man sich in jeden Menschen verwandeln, der man sein möchte. Allerdings nur eine begrenzte Zeit lang. Am besten wäre es wenn wir uns in Gale Goyle, Veronica Crabbe und Pansy Parkinson verwandeln, da sie die drei engsten Freundinnen von Diana sind. Die Zubereitung dauert jedoch einen Monat." „Wo hast du das her?" „Was?" „Das Rezept dafür." „Aus einem Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung." Ronda beugte sich näher zu ihr. „Hermine, das ist verboten." „Ich weiß." „Wir könnten dafür heraus geworfen werden." „Auch das weiß ich… aber wir haben keine andere Wahl."


End file.
